Irresistible
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: Yuuma was reported missing a long time ago, and my heart ached on. Thoughts of my sister came to mind. Yuuma would've liked my sister. If Yuuma died, maybe he would meet her. I shook my head, shaking those thoughts out of my head. "No. No. Yuuma is Alive. He's just missing." I told myself. The rain went on. AU-Ish/OoC. Sharkbaitshipping, Keyshipping, One-sided Tentacleshipping.


**Warnings: **Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi Haters. Mention of Tentacle Rape. A Lime. I guess that's it.

**Pairings: **Sharkbaitshipping, Keyshipping, One-Sided Tentacleshipping.

**Note(s): **I am now into Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal, and now I totally ship these three pairings. Mostly Sharkbait, lol. So, this'll mostly be Sharkbaitshipping. Keyshipping because I wanted too. It's like Juudai with Yubel and Johan in GX. So, that's how it always works. :3

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Frowning, the older boy turned around and waited for the other to catch-up.

"Yuuma. Hurry. You're gonna be late as usual." Said the purple-haired boy.

Yuuma, the younger male, nodded slightly, catching up.

Normally, Yuuma would argue back. Normally he's fight back to the older. Much to the other's disappointment, he didn't do so very much. The purple-haired boy grumbled, and grabbed the other's hand.

He knew what was wrong with him though.

He knew.

He was there.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_Walking by the beach, I looked out into the sunset, thinking about a few things. I heard that Yuuma went missing, so I went out to search for him too. Unfortunately, he's completely missing. I looked up to see the clouds in the sky. I sighed._

"It's gonna rain tonight." I whispered.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

They were now in front of the school. Yuuma began to shake slightly because he was gonna be sperated from Shark. The purple-haired male sighed, knowing why he's shaking like this. He grabbed the other's hands and looked into his eyes.

"You'll be safe with your friends, okay? I'll meet you during lunch, and after school." He said sternly. As much as he cares, he really didn't want to show it in public.

Yuume nodded, and followed Shark inside.

Once inside, they went their seperate ways to their class.

As tense as Yuuma was, much to his displeasure, Shark was just as tense.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_I walked across the beach until I stopped at a cave... Huh. I didn't see this cave earlier. I looked up only to see it was cloudy. I sighed, and looked into the cave next to me as I remembered the last time I was out in the rain._

Silence.

"Yuuma would want me out of the rain. Why not?" I said to myself, sighing.

I walked into the cave before it started raining.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

At the end of the school day, Yuuma waited impatiently for him to come. He looked at Astral, and softly smiled towards with spirit. He feels like answering some questions that the annoying ghost has. He prepared as the ghost has his eye on something.

"_What is that, Yuuma? It looks like some sort of animal... But it looks different._"

Yuuma turned around to see a dog. He chuckled lightly, and shook head head. Astral showed he was scared of cats, but Dogs seem okay to him. Maybe it had to do with how dogs act. Mostly hyper, and friendly.

"That's a dog, Astral. There's different kinds of them. This one is a Chahuahua. They're normally that small. Some can be this big." He answered, showing the normal size of the dog. "There's also large ones too, like the size of me!"

"_You seem... To be in a good mood, Yuuma._" Said Astral, noticing his sudden happy mood. "_You normally sound angry then happy._"

Yuuma sighed, "I'm bored. Plus, I normally sound "Annoyed", Astral, because that's how I normally am."

Astral ignored Yuuma, and kept watching the dog. Yuuma sighed again, and looked at Astral. He felt safe around Astral, but not completely safe though. Astral is a ghost, and he can't even touch him, so there's no way for him to protect him.

Yuuma smiled back at the dog, but he leaned on the nearby rails.

He felt completely exposed right now.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_Yuuma was reported missing a long time ago, and my heart ached on. Thoughts of my sister came to mind... Yuuma would've liked my sister. If... If Yuuma died, maybe he would meet her... I shook my head, shaking those thoughts out of my head._

"No. No. Yuuma is Alive... He's just... Missing." I told myself.

The rain went on.

I paused for a moment, hearing a faint sound... I turned around, and looked into the cave, glaring at it.

...

Who could be in this cave?

I walked in further to investigate.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

"It has been a long day, Astral." Yuuma murmured, getting more bored by the minute.

Astral look at Yuuma, "_... Yuuma. Are you okay?_"

"Yeah. I'm okay now." Mumbled Yuuma.

Astral kept eyeing Yuuma, concerned. Normally Yuuma is very talkitive, very energetic and very optimistic. However, thanks to what happened, Yuuma is more scared. Yuuma dislikes being alone, so Astral remains there to keep him company. He hoped one day he's return to his normal talkitive self.

Silence.

He also hoped a certain darkness doesn't return.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_I walked further and further and as I go further and further, it got darker and darker. I stop for a moment when it was pitch black... I was adjusting my eyes to the darkness. I listened again to hear that the sound got louder. I ran until I froze._

"!" Screamed a voice.

I gasped, and ran, recognizing that voice.

"Yuuma!"

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

"Yuuma." Said a deep male voice.

Said boy turned around to see the owner of that voice. Yuuma smiled softly, and walked up to his friend.

"Shark. You're here." Said Yuuma.

Shark sighed, "Stop pointing out the obvious and lets go. I gotta take you home."

"Ahh..." Yuuma said, and grabbed the older male's hand. He enjoyed Shark's company.

Silence.

He also felt safe around him too. Infact, he felt the safest around him.

Yuuma owed him.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_Pausing for a moment, I frowned. The sound... I growled in anger and ran until I saw Yuuma._

I gasped, "Yuuma!"

He turned around and backed up and looked at me. He was panting, and he looked like he was about to pass out from exaustion. His jeans were zipped down and he was shirtless. I backed up a bit seeing darkness wrapping around him. Someone else was here, and it was wrapping it's power around Yuuma.

"Sh-Shark..." Yuuma breathed.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Yuuma kept glancing at the older male. Thoughts on how he would repay him kept running in mind. Astral eyed them both, wary of Shark. Mostly because Shark was Yuuma's rival, and as a close friend, he deeply wanted to protect Yuuma. He was in no shape to duel, so he'd tell Yuuma "No duels until he is better." Astral cared about Yuuma, and he grew protective for him.

Yuuma looked at an ice cream machine and grinned, "Shark, lets get an Ice Cream!"

Astral eyed the machine, and tilted his head in curiosity, "_Ice Cream?_"

Yuuma chuckled lightly, "Ice Cream is a frozen treat. Like frozen milk, but it tastes sweeter."

"It comes in different forms." Added Shark, a bit annoyed. He was annoyed that Yuuma would talk to his Imaginary friend, the so-called "Astral." Shark got use to Yuuma talking to Astral, almost like Astral doesn't know shit about the world. It annoyed him, no doubt, but he was tired of arguing. He'd fight that Ghosts don't exist, but Yuuma argues back saying Astral is real.

Much to his disappointment, Astral was just a form of imagination. Of course that's what he use to believe.

He also didn't believe it when it was clear before his eyes.

Astral was right there. He knew...

However, he couldn't believe it.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_I grew wary and backed up a bit more. Seeing some human like figure behind Yuuma. His power wrapped around him, and lifted him. Yuuma struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. Looks like he hasn't broken Yuuma yet, so it's perfectly safe._

"You're going to have to let him go! He doesn't belong to you!" I yelled.

"

_**Ahh, but why would I let him go? This brat will be useful. If you continue to interfer, I'll kill you.**__" Said a deep possessing voice._

"D-Don't!" Yuuma yelled, turning to that... THING. "You aren't like this, Astral! You're n-nicer then this!"

"

_**Shut-up!**__" Screamed the monster, and dropped Yuuma, then slapped him._

I gasped, anger clear now, "You monster! I'll destroy you!" I activated my duel disk, "I challenge you! If I win, you free Yuuma, and you will leave him alone!"

The dark monster frowned, but then smirked again, "

_**Nah. I don't feel like dueling. However, I DO Wanna play a game.**__" He picked up Yuuma again, "__**Catch me if you can!**__"_

I growled, "I'll free ya, Yuuma! Just keep staying strong!"

Yuuma's eyes sparkled... He nodded, and kept struggling.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Shark sighed. Yuuma's imaginary friend is Astral. The way he spoke, things like that.

"Shark!" Yelled Yuuma, "Hello!"

The purple-haired male gasped, and turned his head to face the younger male. "H-Huh?"

"I asked what flavor you wanted. I already paid, so you can't say no." Pouted Yuuma.

Shark sighed, chuckling to himself. "I'll take vanilla, Yuuma."

"Okay." Yuuma nodded, and turned back around and selected Shark's flavor, the pays and selects his flavor.

They continued walking. Licking their ice cream, and enjoyed the rest of the walk, even though it was quiet the rest of the way.

It wasn't always this quiet though. Shark knew the reason why too.

It looked like Yuuma was cracked, but not broken.

Either way: Yuuma's mind isn't normal.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_The black spirit started to make a run for it, but each time I had the chance to jump it, it moves, making me miss. I murmured a curse, and glared at the spirit as it held onto Yuuma tightly. He grunted in pain._

The evil spirit laughed, "

_**Ha! You can't catch me! If you can't catch me, you'll never have this boy here!**__"_

I growled in anger only to gasp at an idea. I chased it again, and made it look like I was I was gonna jump him again only to have him move again.

"

_**Pathetic! You'll never catch me, give it up!**__" Laughed the evil spirit, holding onto Yuuma tightly._

I smirked, "I may not catch YOU, you bastard. However, I CAN catch Yuuma!"

Seeing the spirit was holding him and throwing him like a ragdoll, he's practicly in front me. I jumped him, and pulled him out of that monster's grip. He held him close.

"Don't worry, Yuuma. You're safe with me." I whispered, eyeing him.

He passed out.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

The walk home was quiet. Silence filled the air. It was as if time itself froze, and the only people moving is the two males walking to the younger male's house.

The purple-haired male sighed, and looked at the other, "Yuuma... Are you alright?"

Yuuma turned to the other and grinned, "Of course. Why did you ask?"

"... Because of the incident." Replied Shark dully. As concerned as he is, it doesn't mean he couldn't be himself. He cares for Yuuma... He just can't show it due to his nature. "You're normally talkitive."

"Oh." Replied and looked to the ground. Yuuma tried to be himself, but it was too hard to do so. The evil black spirit broke him.

He sighed, "I'm... Still trying to get over that incident. Astral's trying to keep him sealed. Still... I can't help but feel... Scared."

Shark sighed too. He understands. He's been there, so he knows.

Hell, he should've known. Why the hell did he ask?

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_I stepped back until the spirit stopped, giving a sadistic smile, "__**Fine, you win. You get to keep Yuuma... But know one thing, boy...**__"_

I narrowed my eyes. "What would that be?"

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Walking up to Yuuma's house, Shark paused for a moment... He remembered... Yuuma bekoned Shark to come with him, and grinned. "Lets go inside. I'm gonna be home alone today. Sis and Grandma will not be home in a while."

Shark turned to face that the car is gone. Huh. He knows. He walked in after Yuuma as he walked into the kitchen, putting up his stuff of course, and makes food for him and his guest. Which, Shark wasn't very much of a guest. He visited almost everyday to be concidered family to them all. The older male walked into Yuuma's room, which was at the attic. He waited patiently for Yuuma to finish, and come up with sandwiches. They ate silently. Enjoying their sandwiches. Once finished Yuuma took the plates and washed them in the kitchen. They then met back in Yuuma to talk.

Shark watched as Yuuma took off his shirt, "Oh gosh. It's so hot in here."

Shark kept one saying in mind as Yuuma complained on how hot it is.

One he couldn't resist to ignore any longer.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_I waited impatiently for that bastard to tell me what he wanted to tell me. Damn it, tell me already._

The spirit, with it's sadistic smirk, said, "

_**... You will find Yuuma **__**Irresistible**__**...**__"_

I froze. The spirit melted and it looked like it was about to go to Yuuma and I. I gasped and placed behind me.

However, something sucked that dark goo, and it disappeared. I blinked.

I looked down to see Yuuma's key. His prized possession.

I rested Yuuma for a bit to pick up the key. I watched it as it was in my hand.

Silence.

I gotta watch this for Yuuma.

I gotta protect it.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

The older male grabbed the younger males' wrists, and pinned then against a near by wall. Yuuma stopped mid-sentence from his small rant about the heat.

Shark leaned in to whisper, "Forgive me, Yuuma."

"H-Huh! What do you mea-Ahh!" Yuuma gasped. A tint of pink started to spead across his face.

Shark started to kiss lightly across his spine. He kissed, nipped, and licked all around Yuuma's back and sholders.

Moaning slightly, Yuuma let Shark do as he pleased. He trusted Shark, so he knows Shark wouldn't hurt him on perpose. "Uh... Uh... Sh-Shark..."

Said male found a sensitive spot on his neck. He sucked and bit that spot, giving him a love mark. Yuuma gasped, and leaned to one side, giving him more room. Once finished, he flipped Yuuma around, and leaned down to kiss him.

It was a rough kiss, but the older male poured passion into the touch. Happilly, Yuuma kissed back. enjoying each other's moment. Shark licked the other's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Said other happilly let him enter. He didn't miss a single spot, searching Yuuma's cave. Yuuma moaned, and wrapped his arms around Shark's neck.

They enjoyed their kissing until air became a problem. They both pulled away, saliva connecting them together.

Yuuma looked into Shark's ocean-blue eyes. Those loving eyes, and there was also a longing.

"Sh-Shark..." Breathed the red-eyed male.

"I-I'm sorry." Whispered the other, "... There's one thing that monster was right about..."

The younger tilted his head, "What's that?"

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_Carrying Yuuma back home was a bit harder then I though. However, that didn't stop me. I had the key around my neck, and Yuuma on my back._

In front of the door, I knocked. Waiting patiently for someone to answer.

A woman answered the door, eyes a bit from crying. She froze, seeing the boy on my back.

"... Y-Yuuma...?" She breathed.

She ran up to me, and picked up Yuuma after I placed him down. She looked like a young lady with red hair hung up in a ponytail. A teenager. She could be Yuuma's sister he often talks about.

"Grandma! Grandma! Yuuma's been found! Yuuma's been found!" She cried, and carried him in.

I wasn't welcome, so I waited outside.

She turned to me, and beckoned me in, "Come, come. Me, or Grandma might need help later on. Please, stay."

I nodded, and walked in, following her to the living room where a short old woman was standing. Her face clear of suprise.

"Yuuma!" She cried, and walked over to the woman as she placed Yuuma down on the couch.

Silence.

I shivered as I felt someone glare at me. I looked around to see who, but...

The younger woman walked up to me, and hugged me. I blinked. She pulled away, and sighed, "I'm Akari. Yuuma's older sister."

"I'm Haru. I'm Yuuma's grandmother." Introduced the old woman. "We're so glad that you found him."

"You can tell us where you found him at dinner. You may stay the night, if you like, but you're staying at dinner." Said Akari. She mumbled about a news artical as she walked out of the room.

I walked into the living room only to see the couch empty.

I looked at Haru, She looked at me and grinned, "If you're looking for Yuuma, he's been placed in his room. Look in the attic."

I blinked. Why is his room the attic?

I walked up to "Yuuma's room", and looked around to see there's lots of junk... I walked up to Yuuma's bed, which was a hammrock, and looked down at him...

He looks peacful. I watched as one thought came to mind...

'You will mind Yuuma

_Irresistible__...'_

I watched as he slept.

'Irresistible.'

I sighed, and leaned down.

Closer...

Closer...

Yuuma.

I gently pressed. One peck...

One simple peck.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Shark pressed lightly to Yuuma's chest.

"... You're _Irresistible_..." Whispered Shark.

Yuuma looked down to Shark, and chuckles lightly. A bit nervous by what Shark just said.

Silence.

Yuuma grinned, "You know what I haven't said in a while...?"

**X-X-X-X  
Few weeks Later**

"_Kattobingu!_" Yelled Yuuma as he jumped into a pool... Only for him to get a bellyflop straight into the water, causing everyone to laugh.

Shark smiled softly as he watched Yuuma as he got mad. Shark chuckled lightly, and sighed, "No matter how annoying that is, I never get tired of that."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kotori, a girl with green hair asked. She was standing next to Tetsuo, a fat kid, who was Yuuma's friend.

Shark softly shook his head, "Trust me, after not hearing that phrase after a while, you'll ending up missing it."

Kotori and Tetsuo glanced at each other, and looked back at Shark. Doubt clear in their face.

Yuuma always said that phrase constantly, so it gets annoying after living with him. Wishing that phrase is gone.

However, Shark may find the phrase annoying too, he experianced that without '_Kattobingu_', Yuuma is hopless, and scared. He didn't say it for weeks after an incident that occured. Shark sorta wished he could say it just once...

When Yuuma started to say it more and more often, he started to be himself.

Shark was just plain glad he's back to normal.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Shark's PoV**

_"You know what I haven't said in a while...?" Asked Yuuma._

I looked up at him, and softly smiled. "I have an Idea. Just say it."

Yuuma winked, "Kattobingu~!"

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

I sighed, and offered Yuuma a hand. "Come on, Yuuma. We're heading home."

"Alright! It's the end of the school day!" He cheered and grabbed my hand.

He leaned up to whisper, "... Thank you, Shark."

He kissed my cheek and ran off to change.

I sighed, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

It surely was indeed.

I followed him.

It was gonna be a loud walk home.

Again.

**X-X-X-X  
The End**

* * *

**I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the PoV ( Point of View ) changes, but I tried to keep it as orginized as possible. Also, the closesed that I have to fix spelling is Google. So, I hope everyone is IC ( In-Character ), and there is no grammer. I hoped you enjoyed. :3**


End file.
